


Castiel's Tape

by beyond_the_nights_world



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Untouched, Gentle Dom Castiel, M/M, Smut, Stripping, imaginations, kind of sex tape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean missed Castiel. The angel is on tour, doing the usual heaven stuff. But Cas left a surprise on Dean's bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel's Tape

The water started to get cold, so I decided to step out of the shower.  
I had hoped the warm water would slacken my muscles and made me feel tired. But even thirty minutes of nearly boiling water on my skin didn't make me feel just a bit more relaxed. We returned home from a hunt just two hours ago and my brother headed straight to bed. God damn, sometimes I really get jealous of his sleep rhythm.  
Coming home, laying down, sleeping. Normally I had a good medicine against sleeplessness. Fucking an angel! But Cas had to do some heaven stuff and I didn't even know, when he would get back. 

I wrapped a towel loosely around my waist and left the small bathroom, belonging to my room. It was nearly dark, just a small lamp on my bedside table was shining more or less brightly. I didn't care about darkness, but sometimes the windowless walls seemed to crawl nearer and nearer. While thinking about a way to relax myself, I wandered towards my bed. Well, of course I could have fun with my right hand, but after having the best sex of my life, a simple meet and greet between my hand and my cock was boring and definitely unsatisfying. Something lying on my bed was attracting my attention.  


A Mp3 Player and a small piece of paper. How the hell did these things find their way on my mattress? I took a look at the paper and I recognized my babe's handwriting.  
“Cas?” I listened into the silence, waiting for the usual flutter of wings, but nothing happened. 

_Undress yourself and follow the instructions_ was written onto the paper.  
Instructions on a Mp3 Player? What the hell was wrong with this angel? I sighed and settled myself on the bed.  
The mattress was cold against my hot skin and a shiver run down my spine. But it was quite a nice feeling. The undressing part was finished quickly. Topically, I had only one towel around the hips. The rest of his briefing was a little trickier.  
What had Cas contrived there? I knew, I have to envisage with everything, when Cas was involved. I leant back and put the headphones into my ears. Just one title, which went nearly one hour, was listed on the player. Before starting the piece of music, I extinguished the light of the bedside table lamp. Immediately it was pitch-dark in the room. Only a weak greenish light went out from the display which reached, nevertheless, just some centimeters. I laid down on my back and closed my eyes, although everything was jet-black. I switched the player on. First, nothing at all happened. Only a monotone crackle and rushing was to be heard. I was on the verge of switch off the player again, when a well-known voice resounded. 

_“Hello, Dean!”_  
I winced and cursed slightly, nevertheless, the dark deep voice of my angel had boggled me. "Goddamn, Cas"; I whispered in the me surrounding darkness.  
_“If you hear my voice, you seem to have found my surprise.”_  
Out of his voice I could pick up the grin, he always showed, when he had planned something and could not wait to see the reactions of the others. The crunch of his nose and the wrinkles around his blue eyes.  
_“I want you to listen. I want you to listen...closely. And I want you to do want I am gonna tell you to do. Without questioning, without doubts.”_  
His voice had turned in the blink of an eye into a seriousness, which was attracting my attention. The tension rose.  
_“Lay down, make yourself comfortable and just... listen to my voice. There is just you and my voice. I will speak and you will hear. There is no need to wonder, no need to resist. My words will pass through your conscious mind.”_  


Cas had definitely a talent for making people feel relaxed. I couldn't count how often his soothing voice had calmed me down. When he appeared behind me and mumbled my name, even in the worst situations, I felt a moment of strength and calmness. But this time, I wasn't sure, if this was about coming down or flying high. I continued listening to the voice of my angel.  
_“Concentrate on my voice. Nothing else is important right now... it's just you...and my voice. Your mind... your naked body and my voice. My voice is caressing you, soothing you like the soft touch of hands.”_  
He was speaking slowly and accessible, pronouncing every word precisely.  
_“Now I tell you the purpose of this..... I just want to make you come. Just my voice and your, hot ... high-flying orgasm. I will make you beg for more, without even touching you, Dean."_

I heard his words, but it needed time to realize their meaning. The perception crashed me like a tidal wave. This little angelic bastard wanted to voice-fuck me. I sucked in my breath... this couldn't work. You couldn´t make someone come just by telling him a story. My best friend below was definitely dissenting. Just the word orgasm out of Cas' mouth woke him up.  


_“Gently close your eyes. Imagine me, standing at the foot of your bed. Enjoying this sight for sore eyes. I just stand there, memorizing every inch of your naked body. My glance is wandering over your bare chest with the tattoo. Your strong arms, the wonderfully shaped muscles of your abdomen. I am studying every part of your frame, knowing I won't just see it tonight.”_  
It was like feeling his glimpse on my body. In front of my mind's eyes I saw him standing there. The blue tie hanging loosened around his neck, contrasting to the white shirt and the trench coat. He just stood there, staring at me, a soft smile surrounding his mouth innocently. 

_“I know what you now want, Dean. You want me to get undressed. So imagine me, stripping for you. I know you like it, when you watch me getting rid of all my clothes. Not with a finger snap, but slowly...step by step. You like that... hm? I'm loosening my tie. The blue one. Can you remember that night I shackle you with it at the grid of the motel bed?”_  
Oh hell yes, I could remember that night. My innocent boyfriend had trussed me up, torturing me with endless kisses, biting my skin. He was giggling, when I failed to escape the bonds. The night ended with sore arms, a sore back and an also sore butt.  
_“My trench coat fall onto the floor, my suit jacket is following. It is arousing how you watched me stripping. Your eye's wantonly glued on my body. I unbutton my shirt, getting naked just for you.”_

He paused his tale and the only thing I could hear for now was his steady breath. Time to imagine, and this was more than easy. I visualized Cas standing next to the bed, fully naked. What a fascinating sight. I remembered the first time seeing him naked and even before the picture hadn't hardened, my dick already reacted.  
Cas' tanned body, slender but ripped. Suitable for a warrior, who he was.  
He was so beautiful, so astonishing and his hipbones needed a fucking gun license. This fine modeled sculpture of muscles, bones and skin. God, he was hot. So hot and the need of touching him, of touching myself increased rapidly.

 _”Do you like what you see, Dean? Me, naked... crawling nearer and lying down next to you. Clinging to you... Imagine my warm body rubbing against your side. You can feel my breath floating over your face with every word I speak. My chest is pressed against your arm. My hard cock poking your hip. I am right by your side, Dean.... I want you to raise your hand above your head, grabbing the headboard of your bed.”_  
This goddamn son of a bitch! He was doing this on purpose, telling me to lift my hands. He didn't want me to touch myself, as if he knew I could not resist. He continued to speak and his husky voice was penetrating my mind, dripping deeper and deeper into my imaginations. I knew, I was alone, but it didn't felt like that. He was here, because his voice was here, around me, inside me, everywhere.  
_”Do you know what I will do next?”_ He giggled and I knew, he knew he had the upper hand.  
“No”; I answered, although he couldn't hear me. 

_”Imagine my mouth exploring your body. I am gonna start with kissing you. Deep and hard. My tongue challenging yours for a fight. I bite your lower lip, wandering deeper to your neck. Hmm, I can feel your pulse under my lips. Ba boom, Ba boom. My tongue will find every hot spot. At your neck, on your chest, at your arms until you release these sweet little whimpers of yours, which let my cock twitch every time.”_  
I squeezed my eyes together, my hands curled painfully around the edge of the headboard. His words echoing in my head and his mouth ghosting over my skin.  
This couldn't be possible. This had to be a fucking wet dream, a teenager fantasy. And when I awake, I would have a soaked boxer shorts.  
Was I possessed by a Dschinn? Did I hallucinate? I imagined his lips peppering my skin, his tongue circling over my collarbone, his mouth biting my nipple softly. There it was, the whimper he wanted to hear. God, he was killing me, although he even didn't have started.  
“Cas, I know you can hear me”; I whispered into the darkness, still feeling him all around me. “You gonna kill me...!” He stayed away and the only thing left was this fucking sex tape.

_”How does it feel, Dean?. Does it feel pleasant? Or do you want me to stop?.... oh no, you don't want to! I know you, Dean. I know how to turn you on. How to get you nearer to the edge... Imagine me, hovering over your body, moving deeper and deeper. Awww. You are so ready, so hard for your angel. Let me taste your hot flesh. Imagine me sucking your cock.”_

This was Christmas, Eastern and my birthday at the same time. If heaven would look like that, I would kill me right now. The imagination of Cas sucking my cock was breathtaking.  
I remember the night at the bunker. He entered the library, while I was sitting at one of the tables, doing research. Sam was out, so we had been alone. Without a word, he fall on his knees, unboxing my dick. He was sucking it like there was no tomorrow. His blue eyes looking up to me, innocent like a puppy, while he was taking me in as deep as he could. Jeez, he was so talented with his mouth and so dirty.  
I imagined him, smiling when his hand wrapped around my shaft and his tongue swirled around the top. He was such a bitch. In my dreams as well as in real life. Although I didn't get, what it was right now. It felt real, so damn real. His mouth, his hands and these arousing sounds he made, when sucking my dick with delight like it was a cone of ice cream.  
“Cas”; I winced when the first waves of pleasure were running through my body and setting him on fire. 

_"You taste so good, babe. Ohhh so hot. Do you like it as much as I do? Hmmm."_  
He moaned into my ear, aroused by his own sexual fairy tale.  
_And now...I will make you come. Slowly... Imagine me, crawling over your lap, my legs beside your hips. I can't wait to feel your cock inside me. Do you want your angel to ride you?...Yes, you want. Am I right?”_  
How right he was! Please. This was torture, fucking torture.  
_Say you want me! Say you need me, Dean! Cry it out into the darkness that you want me to fuck you."_  
“Cas, pleeeease.” I whispered, my hands still holding fast onto the headboard. The muscles of my arm tensed. But I was an obedient boy, following Cas' instruction not to touch myself. How hard it was at least, I felt the sweat running down my face, my arms and my body.  
“Cas... need you, please.” I was longing for his touch, his real touch, like a drowning people for salvation. 

_"Imagine me settling myself down on your cock. Could you feel how tight and warm I am?"_  
His voice was a long moan, deep feral. I heard it echoing in my head, banging against the center of my arousal. He sounded like sex, like passion and like everything I ever wanted. I could feel him, his weight resting heavy on my lap. I thrust my hips into the plain air. How could this emptry darkness, surrounding me, feel like the ass of my angel boyfriend? This was impossible.  
_”Dean, yes. You're so good. Deeper...!”_  
I could see him in my mind. He, sitting on top of me. His lean body strained. He leaned back, his hands on my legs, steadying himself. He was moving his hips in a steady, breathtaking rhythm. His pelvis dancing circles onto my lap, taking me deeper and deeper inside. One hand detached, wandering to his on hardness. And while he was riding me, he fucked himself.  
God,he was so damn perfect. His eyes shut, his lips slightly parted, wet of his own saliva. The dark hair tousled, some wet strains glued on his forehead.  
My body was heated up, the whole skin tingling of this sensation. I felt the arousal increase, no end in sight. Every fiber of my muscles was in attendance to explode.  
“Cas, what are you doing to me?”  
_”Dean... imagine me...”_ , his voice was husky, nearly breaking, _“COME.”_  
This was the final straw. My world was crumbling and I fell. The orgasm hit me, washed every thought away. It felt like falling, flying and dying at the same time.  
“Cas... Cas, please,...”; I screamed out, my whole body convulsing. Hot cum was spurting on my abdomen. It took me minutes to calm down, decelerating my breath and my pulse. Cas' voice had become silent and I didn't even know if the file was still playing. The smell of sex was filling the air, thick and damp. I felt so tired, so exhausted and so sticky. I opened my eyes and removed the headphone. It was quiet, just the rhythm of my heart beat was filling the silence. I spread my hurting arm to switch on the light on my bed table and a soft glow filled the room immediately. I turned my head around, being on the point of getting up, when I suddenly petrified with horror. ”Hello, Dean!”


End file.
